1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle device for tightening a strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical buckles for tightening straps comprise a ring body having an extension radially extended inward therefrom for engaging with the straps to be tightened. The extension is solidly secured to the ring body and may not be disengaged from the ring body such that the strap may not be easily threaded through the ring body and engaged around the extension.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional buckles.